Rencontre avec une légende
by choup37
Summary: Une jeune druide assiste inopinément à une bataille surprenante... Spoilers saison 5 !
1. Chapter 1

_J'ai écrit cette histoire il y a maintenant plusieurs mois, lorsque j'inventais des récits sur le chat d'hypnoweb^^ Elle est dédiée à ma petite feeEli, si amoureuse d'un certain druide ;) J'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que j'ai pris de plaisir à la raconter :D !_

_**Disclaimer**__ : ____Merlin__ ne m'appartient pas, sinon les personnages souffriraient moins ! Merci à Macrale et Sabricotte de m'encourager à écrire, vos compliments me font plus que plaisir, et me poussent à écrire :) !_

_Bonne lecture, et on se retrouve à la fin !_

* * *

_**Rencontre avec une légende**_

A une époque reculée, en des temps immémoriaux... au temps de la magie et des dragons.. vivait une jeune fille.

Cette jeune fille possédait de longs cheveux marrons splendides, associés à la couleur de ses yeux.

Elle avait un prénom particulier, un prénom qu'aucune autre ne possédait. On l'appelait.. Elidie. Elle avait deux autres particularités. La première était son origine : c'était une druidesse. La seconde était sa capacité hallucinante à se fourrer dans des situations impossibles : toujours au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Elle en réchappait généralement avec quelques bosses et une bonne dizaine de bleus.

Sa famille désespérait. Certes, ils étaient des druides et devaient donc toujours être prêts à se défendre. Mais tout de même il y avait des limites. '_Qu'allons-nous faire de toi?_' était la question qu'elle entendait le plus. De son coté, notre jeune et belle druidesse n'aspirait qu'à une seule chose: être libre, enfin. Elle ne supportait plus de devoir vivre cachée sans cesse, et d'être obligée de se montrer prudente : aussi profitait-elle du moindre moment inattention des siens pour s'échapper dans la forêt.

Un jour, lors d'une de ses fugues quotidiennes, Elidie entreprit d'explorer un chemin inconnu. Celui-ci était un peu escarpé mais bon, elle avait vu pire. Bientôt, elle se retrouva recouverte de feuilles et de branches cassées. Mais Elidie n'en avait cure: enfin, elle était dans son élément. Ses pas la menèrent jusqu'à une clairière illuminée par le soleil. La lumière faisait resplendir les feuilles par dessus elle, faisant briller la rosée du matin. La jeune fille allait s'avancer davantage dans la clairière lorsqu'un reflet sur une feuille attira son attention, la faisant s'immobiliser. Des hommes en grand nombre vêtus de longues capes sombres venaient de faire leur apparition de l'autre coté des chênes. Quelque chose en eux la fit frissonner, elle aurait été incapable de dire ce dont il s'agissait, mais son instinct lui hurlait de se cacher, ce qu'elle fit en s'agenouillant prestement derrière un buisson. Tous ses sens se mirent en alerte, y compris les magiques, ce qui l'inquiéta au plus haut point, car ils ne s'activaient qu'en présence d'autres magiciens. Et ce qu'elle ressentait ne fit que conforter sa peur: un pouvoir froid, glacé, à l'opposé de la chaleur de sa propre magie.

Les inconnus s'étaient immobilisés au milieu de la clairière. L'un d'eux se baissa, faisant tomber quelque chose sur le sol.. Elidie aperçut alors un jeune homme à peine plus âgé qu'elle. Le garçon avait les cheveux aussi noirs qu'un corbeau, il était vêtu d'une cape couleur vert eau qui l'enveloppait entièrement. L'homme le frappa au ventre pour le retourner, et la jeune fille put alors voir qu'il saignait de la lèvre. Ses veines se glacèrent en apercevant son visage tuméfié. Qui qu'il était, il venait visiblement de passer un très mauvais moment, et les regards furieux des inconnus confirmèrent cette pensée. D'où elle était, Elidie ne pouvait pas attendre distinctement leurs paroles, mais il était évident que le jeune homme leur posait problème.

Soudain, la druidesse fronça les sourcils : elle percevait un autre pouvoir que le sien et celui des brutes, un pouvoir étrangement familier.. Quelque chose de chaud et coloré à la fois, rempli de vie et de tendresse, et sans aucune hésitation lié à la nature environnante. Quelque chose identique à son propre pouvoir. Ses pupilles s'arrondirent : était-il possible que... Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu s'interroger davantage, la brute qui avait frappé le garçon le saisit par le col pour le relever brusquement. Ce dernier pouvait sentir son haleine fétide près de son visage. Elidie se rendit compte qu'elle aussi la ressentait, de même qu'elle ressentait la peur du prisonnier battre à travers ses tempes et glacer son propre sang. Aucun doute possible, c'était aussi un druide: sinon, comment aurait-elle pu lui être liée de cette manière ? Plissant les yeux, elle se concentra, et activa légèrement ses pouvoirs pour tenter de mieux entendre ce qui se disait.

_« .. aux sales gosses comme toi ? »_

Elidie grimaça : la voix rauque de l'homme n'était guère engageante.

C'est alors que s'éleva une autre voix, plus jeune et plus agréable. A sa grande surprise, la jeune femme y perçut une ironie mordante.

_« Pas pire que ce que vous m'avez fait!_

_« Vu ton insolence, ce n'est que le début ! »_

Et avant que le garçon n'ait pu réagir, l'individu lui lança son poing dans la figure, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur. Elidie étouffa un cri : une douleur atroce venait de lui traverser le crane. Des larmes de souffrance lui montèrent aux yeux, et il lui fallut mordre violemment ses lèvres pour ne pas hurler. Serrant les dents, elle regarda le jeune inconnu cracher avec mépris au visage de son bourreau._ Oh non,_ pensa-t-elle, alors que l'intéressé poussait un juron.

_« Tu vas me le payer cher je te le jure !_

_« Que tu crois »_, pensa le magicien.

L'instant d'après, ses yeux se mirent à briller, tournant à l'or, et l'homme fut projeté en arrière, le lâchant lourdement sur le sol. Le prisonnier profita du moment de flottement pour tenter de s'enfuir, mais il fut bien vite attaqué par les autres sorciers qui le poursuivirent de leurs sorts. Horrifiée, Elidie le vit s'écrouler sur l'herbe, et plaquer sa main sur sa jambe droite. Elle comprit alors qu'il y était blessé. La druidesse pouvait ressentir sa souffrance et sa peur; c'était insupportable. Les magiciens courraient vers lui, et elle vit l'un d'eux lever la main, et y faire apparaître une boule de feu.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour tout le monde! Suite et fin de cette fiction :) Attention surprise à venir^^ J'espère que vous aurez eu autant de plaisir à le lire que moi à l'écrire!_

* * *

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réfléchir, sa main se leva, et ses yeux se mirent à briller : les hommes furent projetés violemment en arrière alors qu'un cri de rage lui échappait. L'instant d'après, une rafale de vent arriva de nulle part et les frappa à son tour, leur coupant le souffle, sous le regard ébahi d'Elidie : qui.. ce n'était pas elle, elle ne possédait pas un tel pouvoir. Regardant autour d'elle, elle aperçut un autre jeune homme de l'autre coté de la clairière qui courait vers le groupe. Ses yeux s'arrondirent devant sa beauté noire, et elle sentit son cœur se mettre à battre violemment.

_« Viens m'aider !,_ entendit-elle alors en pensée.

_« Que.._

_« Vite ! »_

Interloquée, la jeune femme obéit, se précipitant vers eux. Elle arriva au moment où le nouvel arrivant saisissait le prisonnier par le bras pour l'aider à se relever, mais à sa grande surprise, celui-ci le repoussa violemment.

_« Lâche-moi ! _

_« Emrys ! Ce n'est pas le moment !_

_« Emrys ?! »_

Elidie avait ouvert des yeux ronds en entendant le nom sans cesse répété par ses frères druides. L'intéressé lui jeta un regard rapide avant de se retourner vers le garçon à la beauté ténébreuse : _« Tu.._

_« Vous réglerez vos soucis plus tard, _intervint-elle, le coupant vivement. _Il faut partir ! »_

Les deux jeunes hommes hochèrent la tête. Mordred passa sa main sous l'épaule de Merlin, ignorant son juron, et l'entraîna vers la forêt, alors qu'Elidie empêchait les sorciers de se relever. Lorsqu'ils furent enfin arrivés à couvert, ils accélérèrent leur course, se hâtant à travers le chemin escarpé. Elidie ne cessait de jeter des regards de coté vers les deux inconnus. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Emrys refusait l'aide de ce druide visiblement, leurs relations n'étaient pas au beau fixe. Enfin, ils parvinrent au sentier d'où la jeune fille était partie quelques heures plus tôt. Ils stoppèrent alors afin de reprendre leur souffle.

« _Merci,_ murmura le sorcier. _Je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais merci._

_« Elidie,_ souffla-t-elle. _Et tu es.._

_« Merlin._

_« Ce n'est pas ainsi qu'il t'a appelé, _répliqua-t-elle en montrant le druide. _Je sais qui tu es, Emrys, mon peuple te connaît bien._

_« Ce n'est pas Emrys, _coupa sèchement Mordred à leur surprise à tous deux, tentant de rattraper sa gaffe._ Ce n'est qu'un conte pour enfants druides, Emrys n'existe pas._

«_ Quoi ? Mais tu l'as appelé.._

_« J'adore le taquiner c'est tout_, se moqua le garçon en prenant une moue ironique. _Cet imbécile était parti chercher des herbes pour le médecin du château, il a dû tomber sur ces hommes sans le vouloir et les déranger dans leur complot..._ _C'est un vrai faiblard, incapable d'affronter la moindre flèche sans pâlir. »_

Et comme pour confirmer cette affirmation, l'intéressé se mit à tourner de l'œil avant de s'évanouir.

_« Là tu vois ! Tu crois qu'Emrys serait aussi petite nature ? »_

Elidie grimaça sans trop savoir quoi répondre. Ce garçon la rendait toute chose, c'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait cela ce n'était pas désagréable, mais un sentiment de malaise restait en elle, causé par la froideur de Merlin vis-à-vis de son camarade.

_«Il a besoin de soins », _intervint ce dernier, la tirant de ses réflexions.

Elidie hocha la tête.

_«Il y a une rivière pas loin d'ici, on pourra y nettoyer sa blessure. _»

Sur le chemin qui les y menait, la druidesse ne put s'empêcher de lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

_« Pourquoi se méfie-t-il ainsi de toi ? Tu lui as sauvé la vie ! »_

Le regard de Mordred s'assombrit et il ne répondit pas tout de suite, détournant les yeux.

_« Disons que nous n'avons pas toujours le même point de vue sur la magie, et sur la façon de la faire revenir dans le royaume. »_

Elidie n'eut pas l'occasion de l'interroger davantage, car déjà le petit groupe arrivait à la source. En silence, les deux jeunes gens tentèrent de soigner le mieux qu'ils purent la jambe de leur ami, la nettoyant à l'eau froide et la bandant proprement. Lorsqu'il fut évident qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire de plus, le druide se redressa et la fixant dans les yeux, dit :

'_Merci. Il me faut y aller maintenant, le pansement ne tiendra pas éternellement et on a besoin des herbes à Camelot. »_

La jeune fille aurait bien voulu répondre et trouver quelque chose pour le retenir, mais le regard bleu profond du jeune homme s'ancra dans ses yeux marron, la faisant soudain taire alors que son cœur se mettait à se battre violemment.

_« Merci encore pour tout. »_

Et avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre quoique ce soit, l'inconnu s'était relevé et passait sa main sous l'épaule du blessé pour mieux le soulever. L'instant d'après, il s'éloignait, transportant dans ses bras son lourd fardeau.

Si Elidie n'avait pas été certaine d'avoir bien vécu ce moment, elle aurait eu des doutes tant cette histoire semblait irréelle. Troublée, elle se releva et se dirigea vers son camp, où sa famille l'accueillit inquiète. Elle les laissa prononcer leurs remontrances sans mot dire, puis lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, leur demanda :

_« Maman.. tu pourrais me raconter la légende d'Emrys ? _

_« Pardon ? »_

La femme la fixait de ses grands yeux châtaigne, ébahie : jamais encore sa fille encore ne s'était intéressée à leurs récits. Mais celle-ci avait ses raisons : elle n'était pas naïve, et se doutait qu'elle avait assisté à quelque chose d'important, quelque chose de particulier qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû voir et qui avait un lien avec ces deux jeunes hommes à la fois si semblables et si opposés...

**FIN**


End file.
